


Asphyxiation

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The creature screams and its jaws open further than they should. It’s inhuman, as is the sound that leaves its mouth.





	Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19! (Only 5 days late... shhhh...)

The creature screams and its jaws open further than they should. It’s inhuman, as is the sound that leaves its mouth. The shrill scream forces Alec to drop his weapons and cover his ears, even if it does very little to help.

Alec looks to his right and sees Magnus in a very similar situation, face contorted in pain and hands over his ears. How are they supposed to kill the creature, when it feels like Alec will go deaf the moment he moves his hands away from his ears?

Alec tries to breathe through the pain but the air feels thinner, like it doesn’t have enough oxygen to provide relief. There’s a pressure in Alec’s lungs and a lightness in his head, and even though he’s trying to focus, the world around him is starting to turn hazy.

He’s gasping, trying to get what little air he can to his burning lungs. It doesn’t help and Alec knows that if they don’t do anything, they will be as good as dead in minutes, if not seconds. 

He moves his hands away from his ears, his movements sluggish as he reaches behind himself. He manages to get a grip of his bow and one of his arrows and his hands tremble when he aims it. He’s never been this unsure about his ability to hit a target.

He pulls the string and releases the arrow, and as soon as it flies, the bow clatters to the ground and Alec follows it. He’s a heap on the floor and he lifts his head weakly to see if the arrow hit the creature.

The creature is on the floor as well, an arrow in its chest.

The arrow glows light blue, and Alec turns to look at Magnus who’s leaning against one of the walls, sitting down on the ground. There’s a trail of blood running down from his ear, and Alec brings his hand to his own face. 

When he pulls the fingers back they are smeared with blood.

The screaming must have stopped but he can’t tell because all his ears are picking up is a steady low roar that he briefly thinks might be coming from the rush of blood.

Alec nods at Magnus, unable to speak as he’s trying to catch his breath. They did it, the immediate danger is over thanks to Alec’s arrow and Magnus’ magic aiding it to fly to its target. They are alive and they can assess the damage and figure out how to fix their hearing.

Later. First he needs to breathe.


End file.
